spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Around Bikini Bottom
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Baby Billy Clayton Nancy Suzy Fish Frank Fred Sadie Rechid Sally Scooter Pilar Evelyn Announcer Transcript *(Scene cuts to Nat and Pilar standing in front of a billbroad) *Pilar: "Hey look, the Bikini Bottom race is back. The winner gets five hundred dollars." *Nat: "Five hundred dollars?! We should totally enter!" *(Scene cuts to Nat, Susie and Baby Billy eating dinner) *Nat: "Where's Mommy?" *Susie: "I think she said something about working overtime." *Nat: "Oh. Then I guess you'll have to come with me to the highschool track. I entered in the Bikini Bottom race around town." *(Scene cuts to Nat running on the track while Susie and Baby Billy watch in the stands) *Nat (Looks at his watch): "Six minutes. That's a new best. Come on, guys let's go home." *(Scene cuts to a montage of Nat training while Susie and Baby Billy watch him) *(Scene cuts to the race) *Evelyn: "Here's your number." Evelyn gives Nat the number fifty-one. *Announcer: "On your mark, get set, go!!" *Nat starts in the middle of a group of fish. Nat soon get around the some of the fish, and on a scoreboard it says he's in twenty-second. Nat then goes around more fish, and is in forteenth. *Announcer: "It looks like Clayton's in the lead, Sadie's in second, and Fred's in third. Oh, wait no. Sadie gets a cramp and falls down. Her husband, Fred, helps her up, putting Scooter in second and Nancy and Sally battling for third." *Nat passes a few more people to come in eleventh. *Annoucer: "Now the racers are heading towards Goo Lagoon the most trecherous part of the race. If you're in a bad position you'll wanna make up some ground here." *Racers start falling and tripping in the sand. *Announcer: "And Nat Peterson has moved from eleventh to third! In first we have Clayton and Frank close behind in second." *Nat catches up to Frank. Frank trips over a rock and falls in the sand. Nat gets a burst of speed, and goes a head of Clayton. *Announcer: "Nat passes Clayton, who's been the leader for almost the whole race. Clayton moves to second and Nancy is in third." *Nat gets out of the Goo Lagoon and runs down a street. *Announcer: "We are now a mile away from the finish, and it looks like Nat's not gonna give Clayton or Nancy the lead." *Nat runs down the street while Clayton and Nancy start to slow up. *Announcer: "And Nat is a least fifty feet a head of Clayton, and seventy-five a head of Nancy. They're gonna have to catch up if they want to win." *Nat starts to slow up little, causing Clayton to come closer to him. *Announcer: "And they are a hundred yards from the finish!" *Someone passes Clayton and then Nat and starts sprinting for the fininsh. *Annoucer: "And someone passes Nat and Clayton for the lead. I can't see who it is. And your winner is..." *Nat: "Shubie?" *Shubie gets the trophy and the five hundred dollars, while Nat gets a silver medal. *Nat: "Shubie. I didn't know you were racing I thought you were working overtime." *Shubie: "Of course I wasn't working overtime, silly! I was training for the race. But it's okay because why don't I use these five hundred dollars to treat my man to a romantic dinner at Fancy!?" *Nat: "You're the best Shubie." *(Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!